


when memories blend togheter

by MickeyMouse99



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: An intimate moment between Horacio and Javier
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	when memories blend togheter

Javier wakes up, slowing gaining consciousness; he feels an arm around him, a couple of legs tangled between his and hot breaths down his neck. For a moment, everything seems peaceful... and then he remembers who he is with. They fell asleep, again.  
Fuck, this was not supposed to happen.  
He turns to his right to face the man sleeping next to him. 

Carrillo lies there, profoundly asleep, his face is completely relaxed like nothing could ever disturb him; mouth slightly open; his hair is ruffled and smells of some sweet, sweet fruit. That must be his wife’s shampoo. “He’s so beautiful” Javier thinks and then a word immediately pops into his mind: “marica”. Trying to shrug that thought off, he calls for his partner’s name: 

«Horacio» 

Nothing happens. 

«Horacio» he repeats, using a louder voice. 

He raises a hand from under the cover and touches the other’s hot skin. As much as he would like to gently follow each and every line of the man’s body, kissing him everywhere and then sucking and biting, trying not to leave any marks... he has to wake him up. So he starts shaking the other’s shoulder and says, as loud as he can without screaming: «Carrillo!» 

Horacio suddenly wakes up with a confused look on his face. His eyes spin around in an attempt to understand where he is. 

«What?» He asks, with a drowsy voice. 

«You know you can’t sleep here» 

«Right, sorry» 

«Don’t be sorry for me, it’s your ass that’s going to be kicked out if you keep going home late to your wife» 

«Well» the other says, cupping Javier neck with one hand and pulling him to draw their faces closer «in that case I guess I’ll crash here» and with that Horacio closes the mere inches that separates the two and kisses Peña passionately; his tongue asking to be invited into the other’s mouth. 

Javier pulls back for a moment, just quickly enough to say «Fuck you» and then kisses Carrillo again and this time he’s the one pressing their bodies together, tugging them close with one harm, while the other hand moves down, cupping the colonel’s ass. Javier can feel his lust growing and has to physically stop himself from grinding their hips together or putting his hand inside Horacio’s briefs. He has to go now. 

He has to put both of his hands on the other’s shoulders and push him away, because he knows that if he doesn’t do that, they’ll keep going on and on, and nothing will stop them. 

«It’s late Horacio» 

«Ok» 

The colonel then gets up and goes to retrieve his clothes, left forgotten a couple of hours before on the floor. 

«We should go get a drink tomorrow night» Carrillo says while he’s doing his belt 

«Hmmm» responds Javier, now he has turned and had a good look at Horacio’s back, and ass.. 

«Murphy should buy the drinks next time» 

«Or it could be just the two of us» 

«Son of a bitch» Horacio says, but it’s not his voice that comes out of his mouth  
«Carrillo?»  
Suddenly the colonel falls on his knees and screams 

«Carrillo?!» Javier ask anxiously, as he jumps up and runs to check on his partner but for some reason, he can’t get to him. 

«CARRILLO?!» He shouts as the other keeps screaming.  
Now Javier hears them: bullet shots. 

«CARRILLO?» He calls 

«CARRILLO?!» 

«CARRILLO?!» 

Javier wakes up with a lump stuck in his throat. He almost fell out of bed.  
«Fuck» he mumbles to himself and passes a hand on his sweaty forehead.  
He’s mixing his memories up again.  
He rolls out of bed, decides to have some whiskey, wondering if these nightmares will ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this work, but it has been sitting on my notes for a while now...  
> I was thinking about making it a series or a longer work, but I don't think this is really good. 
> 
> Please give me feedbacks so I now where I stand!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
